Sasuke uchiha ( rebirth)
Sasuke uchiha belongs to kag11__11 this is the version of when he comes back from death sasuke uchiha infomation Name Sasuke Uchiha Romanji Uchiha Sasuke Titles: sharingans master Limbo master Rinnegan sage Personal Status Birthdate july 23 Age 16 Gender Male Height 5-8 Weight 120.3lbs Blood TypeA Relationships Hometown hidden leaf Affiliation Akutski Occupation Sage of the Six Paths Team Team kakashi Partner sigma uchiha Family Fugaku uchiha (Father) Mikoto Uchiha (Mother) Itachi Uchiha (Big brother) Sigma uchiha (relative) Clan Uchiha Clan Ninja RankS-rank Classification sage s rank missing nin Tailed Beast Ninja Registration 000889 Academy Grad. Age6 Skills kekkei genkai,chakra natures and jutsu with weapons Kekkei Genkai Akuma rinngegan Sharingan (1st) Mangekyō Sharingan (2nd) Rinnegan(3rd) Ryukagan(4th) Blaze release Wood release Matter release Tailed Beast : ten tailed wolf Nature Type Blaze Release Fire Release Lightning Release (Affinity) Wind release Water release Wood release Matter release (Affinity) earth release Genetic release Yang release Yin release Yin-Yang Release (Affinity) Unique traits Sasuke can turn genjutsu into ninjutsu Can absorb chakra Can absorb element based jutsu Jutsu Animal path Amaterasu Amaterasu flame wrapping fire Amplification summon techinique Asura path Atomic path Bansho ten'lin Blocking techique absorbtion seal Blaze release:kagutschi Blaze release:magatama Blaze release:yaska magatama Chidori Chidori spear Chidori needles Chidori shockwave Chibaku tensei Creation of all things Creation anew Demonic illusion: false viewing Demonic illusion: shackling stakes Demonic illusion: swallow in flight Dream path Deva path Earth release:swap of the underworld Earth release:hiding like a mole Fire release: dragon flame Fire release: great fire dragon Fire release: great fireball jutsu Fire release: phoenix importal fire Flying thunder god jutsu Flying thunder god guiding thunder Forbidden sharingan jutsu: sharingan realm Genetic jutsu: DNA addition Genjutsu: sharingan Genjutsu: rinnegan Human path Inner path(sasuke) Inner path:grand law of dharma Inner path:inner flow Izanami Izanagi Jigoji path Kamui Kirin Lighting release:dragon bullet Lighting release:lighting murder Limbo:hell Limbo:decoy Limbo:paradise Limbo:sin Living corpse reiencarnation Many wood clone Majestic attire susanoo Matter release:jutsu frequancy Naraka path Naraka path:realm Outer path Outer path: endless rebirth in the six posthumous worlds Outer path: samsara of heavenly life Shinra tensei Soul removal Six paths power Six paths technique Six paths of destruction Six paths yang power Six paths of sasuke Six paths yin power Summon: hawks,snakes Summon demonic statue of the outer path Summon six paths of sasuke Susanoo Suanoo genjutsu Susanoo absorbtion sheild Susanoo: crush Samsara art Samsara art:inner world Samsara art:renewed soul Samsara art:creation into nothing Samsara art:repeated cycle of sin Samsara art:yeild Tsukyomi Water release:orchimaru Wood release:clone Wood release:four pillars house Wood release:four pillars prison Wood release:great forest Wood release:nativity of a sea of trees Wood release:smothering binding Wood release:stocks Wood release:transformation Wood release:tree blind burial Wood release:wood dragon Wood release:wood locking wall Wood release:wood jutsu death of wood release Wood release:world of trees wall Yang release:soul extraction Yin release:birth of destruction Yin-yang release:mass inventor Last resort jutsu Chakra barrier great horned owl Dark star nullification Scarlet secret techique:barrier of heyeonmu Weapons Kunai Katana Gunbai Flying thunder god kunais Creation scythe Rebirth During a battle with a ninja called tetrex sasuke knew he could die so he used a special jutsu which could bring him back after a month as time passed one of sasukes relatives. Came to see his grave this relative was none other than sigma uchiha as sigma was about to finish his speech sasuke appeared but as a 16 year old version although sasuke had all his doujutsu he did not have his kagegan until later on sigma shocked to see sasuke he invited sasuke to live with him a few days later sasuke wanted to test the power of the new generation he challenged sigma to a battle but in the end sasuke was beaten badly after his recovery sasuke decided to learn more later on sigma would teach sasuke jutsu sasuke has become the most powerful ninja along side sigma and raido x after being trained by sigma and raido he unlocked his samsara arts or in other words rinne arts sasuke has also bloodline assimilated sigma and raido to help him better his jutsu sasuke along sigma and raido x are called the phantom kages due to their strength and power they are all equal in power Personality Sasuke has showed that he had stayed true to his original personality; being cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unintrested in relationships, and being extremely prideful and loyal to the Taiyuka clan. While still having a lust for revenge, he still holds onto the notion of friendship and often spares the innocent. After taking the pososion of Otokage, he became a rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Sasuke is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated Appearance After sasuke returned he came back naked after he began to live with sigma he used madaras clothes a black long sleeve t shirt with black pants and bandages on his calves going to his ankle he also wears madaras amour on top his gunbai is attached to his amour through a long chain is sword is on his left side his scythe can appear when it is need he keeps his original hair style Abilities He has gained new abilities his speed has greatly increased so much that he is able to match the great yellow flash His strength has also increase to a point to wear he could pick up sigma and the raikage with one armAfter revealing his Ryukagan, sigma has stated that Sasuke could verry well even overpower raido himself in a doujustu battle. Upon receiving the rinne arts he has gained to ability to remove his opponents jutsu and genjutsu he also was force to train in taijutsuand after controlling the Jyuubi, ryun stated that Sasuke was "stronger then ever before". General Genius Intellect: Sasuke using his intellect by creating deprived justu. Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. As a child, Sasuke has also claimed that he read the entire encyclopediea collection from A to Z in less then three months. In Naruto Forever, Sasuke was able to create a B-Ranked ninjustu and use it effortlessly in a matter of seconds. This naturaly avanced growth rate plus his training method of Kage Bushin allows the Uchiha to effortlessy learn techniques that would take even the best of shinobi years in a matter of days, and even hours. As he claimed he was learning at least 120 techniques a day dueing his time with Orochimaru. Sasuke seems to have gained more Knowledege as well; some examples include deducting a justu's nature transformation just by watching the hand seals and solving numerous puzzles. Shinobi Skills: Sasuke primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, of which he has a vast arsenal due to his Ryukagan. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, he has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which he can use to throw off his opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks, as well as cause a tremendous amount of mental damage. In addition, he has proven to be very adept in taijutsu, which, combined with his impressive speed, allows him to effectively catch his opponents off guard and evade attacks. Infact, moast of his fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed Great Chakra Power: It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox noted that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's. Karin had also noted that Sasuke's chakra had gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Doujutsu Sharingan: After being brought back sasuke has mastered his sharingan which he has awakened two new jutsu sharingan realm and creation anew sasuke also has the ability to turn his genjutsu into ninjutsu and also ninjutsu into genjutsu he can then use the sharingan to break it which makes home immune to ninjutsu Mangekyou sharingan: Sasukes mangekyou takes on a new form its looks like itachis mangekyou sharingan but with sasukes pattern design inside it and sasuke was able to gain all four mangkyou sharingan jutsu the amaterasu,susanoo,tsukoyomi and kamui sasuke has mastered the kamui he is also able to create barriers from kamui or enhance a shuriken with kamui for a surprise attack sasuke has mastered the amaterasu and susanoo aswell Rinnegan: After being brought back sasuke gained a rinnegan in his right eye later sasuke became a master of these eyes giving him the moniker sasuke of the rinnegan he tried naido arts but failed but with sigmas help he gained rinne arts or samsara arts sasuke stated this was his most powerful jutsu this gave him the ability to remove his opponents jutsu and genjutsu aswell as create a barrier which can defect any and aLl attacks sigma stated that sasukes rinne arts is still not matured but when ever sigma uses naido arts against sasukes rinne arts both the techniques put each other off sasuke is also a master when it comes to six paths technique Rinne arts This is sasukes most powerful jutsu sasuke is not seeing using it in a hurry Ryukagan Sasuke's Mangekyou Ryukagan. The basic Imagery exept where it's red it's gold and the background is silver. Also the middle is the Orginal Ryukagan Pupil. Sasuke's main abilitly due to his heirtage is the Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). It's appearence is black colored scera, golden eyes, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils that fill up the irides giving them a reptile appearence. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Five Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan, Seshogan) in exchange for the users eyesight. It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. Sasuke is a master of these eyes and is compared as the Sage of the Sixth paths sucessor.sasuke has also become known around the world as the sage of the ryukagan KAGEGAN This is one of sasukes most powerful kekkei genkai this is able to copy or mimic the abilities and. A kekkei genkai jutsu Wood release : A release sasuke got by soul assimilated a senju but the process was disrupted so he only gained three wood release jutsu Blaze release: Sasukes mangkyou sharingan release ehis allows sasuke to control the black flames he can apply nature transformation with it he also uses blaze release:kagutchi to create weapons or carries it in his hand for a direct attack he can also apply this release to all his fire release jutsu MATTER RELEASE: Sasuke can freely manipulate matter he can find a jutsus matter frequency and then stop the attack from happening and he can store the same jutsu away and use it as his own Six Paths Power After gaining the essence of Hagoromo,sasuke gained access to the powers of the Sage. This power would be known as Six Paths Chakra, however because Sasuke already possessed the Rinnegan, had obtained the chakra of him instead. Boosting many of his attributes to extreme levels. Tailed Beast Power Sasuke became the host of the ten tailed wolf his tailed beast also possess a rinnsharingan and it can freely use its own jutsu Ninshū After seeing sigmas abilities in nishu sasuke studied its and he found a way to "weaponize" it. His use of ninshū is just like sigmas it does damage the opponent, but it allows him to connect a large group of people, or achieve similar feats. In one instance, he is able to completely remove ones chakra and insert it into himself. Additionally, he is capable of linking multiples minds together. Shinobi Sect: All Seeing Fate Taijutsu With shinobi capable of removing one's use of ninjutsu and genjutsu, sasuke was taught taijutsu by raido x and sigma. Raido focused on teaching sasuke external hardcore attacks. Resembling that of the Strong Fist. Even at a young age, Sasuke showed above great skills in taijutsu. After learning the basic skill set of taijutsu, raido went on to teach him s unique form of taijutsu know as sacred art energy fist His skills in taijutsu were enough to not only hold off sekia, but also ultimately defeat him up until the awakening of his Mangekyō. In another instance, Sasuke used taijutsu yet again in the fight against seika which was enough to fend him off. With a single punch, he was able to help a demolition team knock down a house. . Ninjutsu Sasuke relies on his mastery of ninjutsu which he has a large arsenal due to his rinnegan and ryukagan samsara arts A unique jutsu given to the eyes of sasuke uchiha sasuke has created this jutsu from studing the inner and outer path sasuke has mastered all six paths due to this he stumled onto his own arts which also gives him many abilites one of which is to created a barrier than destroy ninjutsu,kekkei genkai and even doujutsu sasuke is also able to mix and match with his arts another ability is to prevent sasukes jutsu , kekkei genkai and anything else from being taken copyed or destroyed sasuke can also mix his samsara arts with his demonic statue which he can turn a opponents ninjutsu into nothing or he can prevent him self from being affected from any jutsu Samsara arts when activated can also strip a opponent of all his/her jutsu and doujutsu what ever th opponent does he can't acess it anymore even people who are immune to this kind of jutsu still are affectedsasuke has begun his quest to fully master all his six paths completly Samsara arts:inner world Samsara arts:renewed soul Samsara arts:creation into nothing Samsara arts:yeild Smasara arts:formless imagination Samsara arts:repeated cycle of sin Samsara arts:demonic statue